Extremadamente Opuestos
by Jen.Ackles
Summary: Su vida cambió cuando se mudó de ciudad. Le había tocado como vecino a un ser molesto y descaradamente atractivo, y su primer error fue plantarle cara, el segundo darse cuenta demasiado tarde de que era el alumno más cruel y vengativo del instituto.
1. Introducción

_**Disclaimer: **__Todos los personajes de este fic, pertenecen a CLAMP._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Extremadamente opuestos**

**Capítulo 1: Introducción**

Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y golpeaba con frecuencia la alfombrilla del coche, aún sabiendo que no hacía ruido y no podía molestar a nadie con ese gesto nervioso. Miraba por la ventanilla del coche pensando en como dejaba atrás aquella hermosa ciudad, en la cual había residido sus quince años casi dieciséis, los edificios y las personas pasaban a cámara rápida por delante de sus ojos, hasta que, como si el tiempo se detuviera y el coche redujera la velocidad, vio pasar la escuela donde conoció a todos sus amigos y ahora, los dejaba atrás. No es que le entusiasmara el instituto, sino el hecho de haber conocido a todas aquellas personas que ahora eran sus amigos.

Se le empañaron los ojos de lágrimas, y se inclinó más hacia la ventana, en un intento desesperado de ahuyentarlas. Le temblaba el labio inferior, y es que no solo dejaba atrás la cuidad, el instituto, sus amigos, y a su hermano, sino que abandonaba su vida; ella siempre había visto su futuro entre aquellas calles repletas de gente, sabía a que universidad quería ir, y en el barrio donde deseaba vivir. Sin embargo, ahora, se alejaba dirigiéndose a una desconocida y nueva ciudad, Tomoeda.

- Sakura – la voz de su padre, Fujitaka, inundó el silencio del vehículo, no obstante, la chica de cabellos castaños no se giró para mirarlo –, sé que no estás contenta con el cambio, pero...

- Sí, papá, lo sé – cuestionó su hija –, Touya tiene toda una vida echa aquí, y no puedes obligarle a ir contigo, por el echo de que es mayor de edad, pero, ¿Sabes? Yo también tengo una vida aquí, me gusta y lo único que deseo es poder quedarme... – murmuró pegada al cristal, mirando los árboles que se encontraban a los lados de la carretera. Ya habían salido de la ciudad.

- Hija, no es que no confíe en ti... – intentó entablar otra conversación, pero fue nuevamente cortado.

- Lo he entendido – afirmó con voz más grave de lo que se esperaba –. Que voy a ir a Tomoeda tanto si quiero como si no, ¿Verdad?

- Si – suspiró derrotado.

En un principio, Fjitaka, Touya y ella, iban a mudarse a Tomoeda, todos juntos, como una familia que se traslada a otro sitio, sin embargo, su hermano se negó al haber cumplido la mayoría de edad hacía dos años, y por eso, iba a quedarse en casa de un amigo hasta encontrar algún pequeño piso que poder pagar. Fujitaka aceptó a regañadientes, sin embargo, no se doblegó igual que cuando Sakura le hizo la misma petición. Para él, ella era su pequeña Sakura que no dejaría sola en una ciudad –aún cuando su hermano la vigilase–, ni aunque cumpliese la mayoría de edad, y eso, la castaña, lo sabía.

- Sé que te gustará Tomoeda – la muchacha ignoró el comentario de su padre, y siguió mirando el exterior –. Te he apuntado ya al instituto, mañana comienzas las clases, seguro que harás muchos amigos. Siempre se te ha dado bien.

Sakura, por fin, despegó la mirada de la ventana para fijarla en su padre, tenía sus finas cejas fruncidas, y sus ojos denotaban furia que en su voz no se identificó.

- Sí – afirmó –, pero no estando a mediados de curso, ahora todos tendrán un grupo de amigos, y nadie querrá a la 'nueva' molestando – apretó los dientes con fuerza, intentando acallar todos esos insultos que en su mente se le reproducían en contra de su padre.

Nunca se había llevado mal con él, es más le tenía muchísima estima, como un modelo a seguir; amable, respetuoso, cariñoso, atento... Era el mejor padre que jamás podría existir, sin embargo, ahora estaba furiosa con él, ¿Cómo podía apartarla de golpe de todo lo que quería?

Fujitaka guardó silencio en todo lo que quedaba de camino; lo único que podía hacer, en esos momentos por su hija, era esperar a que se le pasase el resentimiento y el enfado que tenía contra suya.

No sabía en qué momento del trayecto se había quedado dormida, sin embargo, cuando despertó fue por las palabras y empujones suaves de su padre. Bajó del coche, y aunque lo único que quisiese fuera sentarse en la cera y ver como su padre cargaba con todo, lo ayudó con las maletas, bolsas y cajas.

Cuando entraron en el piso –era un quinto–, Sakura abrió ligeramente la boca, dejando las maletas en la puerta, y fue a investigar el piso. Nada más entrar, se encontraba la cocina a mano derecha que estaba conectaba al amplio salón, al final de éste tenía un pasillo al que llevaba a dos habitaciones y un lavabo. Frunció el ceño, el piso era amplio, tanto habitaciones como cocina y salón, sin embargo, el cambio había sido extremo, comparó en la vivienda que iban a vivir ahora con la grande –no en excesó– casa que tenían en la otra ciudad.

- ¿Te gusta el piso, Sakura? – preguntó Fujitaka, tras haber dejado varias cajas en el suelo.

- Esta bien, pero no comprendo el cambio – su padre le lanzó una mirada confusa y ella prosiguió –, antes vivíamos en una casa bastante grande y solo éramos tres personas, ahora dos, pero – frunció el ceño –, lo encuentro un poco pequeño...

Su padre suspiró, queriendo retrasar el momento en que le diera aquella noticia que provocaría que Sakura le tuviera más resentimiento del que ya le tenía.

- Cariño, ven – comentó con pesadumbre y algo de temor. Se sentaron en el sofá, y Fujitaka la miró severo –. El motivo de nuestra mudanza ha sido por negocios, lo sabes, y el por qué de que nuestro piso sea un poco pequeño es porque yo no, prácticamente no viviré en él, tengo muchas investigaciones qué hacer y pasaré bastante tiempo fuera, así que el piso será, técnicamente, tuyo...

Sakura tenía una preocupante expresión de sorpresa y rabia que dio a entender a Fujitaka que debía esperar su reacción, sin tener por qué presionarla.

- ¿Cómo? – soltó con voz sosegada su hija –. ¡Podría haberme quedado perfectamente en casa si tú no estarás aquí! ¡Es lo mismo! – casi gritó la castaña.

- Se que lo ves de esa forma, sin embargo, si tú estuvieras en casa con Touya yo no podría verte hasta vacaciones de verano, ya que mi puesto de trabajo me requiere disponible las veinticuatro horas del día, y tengo que vivir en Tomoeda. Y, a parte, aquí podré, al menos, tenerte un poco más vigilada, ¿Lo entiendes?

Sakura fue dejando escapar, poco a poco, el aire que había estado aguantando dentro de sus pulmones, y se masajeó la sien con sus pálidos dedos. _Vale, esta bien, lo entiendo_, pensó amargamente. A veces, el problema de ser una persona madura –como era su caso–, era que aunque cerraras los ojos a lo evidente, a una explicación específica y lógica; lo entendías a la primera.

- Sí, tienes razón – una cosa era estar enfadada con su padre, y guardarle resentimiento, la otra era no verle nada más que una vez al año, dos miserables semanas –. ¿Cuándo te vas? – preguntó con algo de temor.

- Mañana por la noche, pero no te preocupes, tú irás al instituto y yo me encargaré de todo, te iré transmitiendo dinero en la cartilla, y tendrás un poco de reserva aquí en el piso, sé que repartirás bien el dinero, y actuarás cómo una persona madura.

Sakura asintió, restregándose los ojos; pronto debería irse a dormir, y esperar a que despertara el día siguiente y ver que solo ha sido una pesadilla, una larga y terrorífica pesadilla. Aún albergaba esperanzas de que su padre se riera y le dijera que todo eso era una broma; sin embargo, era demasiado imposible que eso pasara como que ella encajara bien en un instituto desconocido con todos aquellos alumnos que lo único que quieren es meterse con la _nueva_.

- Debes estar cansada. Preparo la cena y nos vamos a dormir – Sakura asintió, mientras llevaba todas sus cosas a la habitación más grande, total, el piso era suyo, técnicamente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Apagó de un manotazo el reloj que sonaba escandalosamente, inundando el silencio y la quietud de la habitación, y se dio la vuelta para seguir durmiendo.

- Sakura ¡Llegarás tarde como no te apures! – gritó Fujitaka desde la puerta de la calle.

La castaña se levantó, enrollándose graciosamente con las sábanas de su cama, después de una lucha incansable en la que salió victoriosa, se levantó corriendo, despojándose de su ropa, mientras se ponía el uniforme que consistía en una falda tableada negra y azul, una blusa blanca y una fina sudadera azul con el logotipo del instituto. Se arregló el cabello, se cepilló los dientes, y cogió algo del desayuno que su padre, con cariño, había preparado y que no tenía el lujo de comer porque llegaba tarde.

Salió del piso apurada, para chocar contra un cuerpo masculino. _Lo que me faltaba_, pensó con un deje de fastidio. Solían haber obstáculos cuando llegaba tarde a los sitios.

- Deberías ir con más cuidado – le gruñó una voz gruesa, con ferocidad.

- Lo siento mucho – murmuró a la vez que inclinaba la cabeza.

El sujeto soltó un bufido de exasperación.

- Lo que me faltaba una niña como vecina – Sakura lo miró con el ceño fruncido, para ver una sonrisa de suficiencia, que en seguida supo que le traería más de un problema.

- ¡No soy una niña! – apuntó intensificando más su fruncido ceño.

- Cualquiera lo diría – dijo con sorna, antes de adoptar una pose burlesca –. Ya nos veremos – y se marchó con una sonrisa malévola dibujada en la comisura de sus labios.

Sakura se quedó mirando por donde aquel guapo extraño se había ido, no se había fijado antes, pero, ahora recordaba con bastante nitidez los ojos ámbar de aquel sujeto que parecían leer todo pensamiento suyo, que eran adornados por mechones de cabellos color chocolate que le caían encima de sus pobladas cejas, y como la simetría y rectitud de su nariz hacía contrante contra su rostro malévolo y divertido. Y lo que más le extrañó, fue aquel pelo que lucía desordenado y de que una manera u otra maravillaba más su belleza.

Negó con la cabeza por pensar en estupideces, tenía que correr sino quería llegar tarde.

Cerró la puerta con llave, y salió corriendo.

_No puedo hacer tarde el primer día de clases_, se dijo para sus adentros con una mueca de preocupación. Nunca le había importado hacer tarde, siempre se las apañaba para llegar antes que el profesor, sin embargo, algo le decía que en aquel instituto las cosas iban a ser _muy_ diferentes. Sin saber que su vida iba ha hacer un drástico cambio.

* * *

Como podréis imaginaros, éste es el primer fic que escribo sobre ésta serie, ya tenía ganas de escribir alguno, y como estoy de vacaciones, pues se me ocurrió que podría hacer alguno.

Bueno, ¿Qué tal esta el primer capítulo? Ésto es solo una breve introducción de lo que vendrá a continuación, por eso me gustaría saber qué os ha parecido y demás opiniones que seguro se os habrá formado mientras leiais. Es un poco corto, por ser el principio, así que intentaré –no prometo, por si acaso– que los siguientes capítulos sean más largos. Y esperaré e intentaré actualizar cada semana.

Espero sus opiniones :)

Cuidense..!

_**Marinilla14**_


	2. El objetivo: esa niña

_**Disclaimer: **__Todos los personajes de este fic, pertenecen a CLAMP._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Extremadamente opuestos**

**Capítulo 2: El objetivo: esa niña**

Cuando entró al instituto, miraba el papel que un día antes le había entregado su padre, con tal de darlo al director y presentarse delante del mismo. Sin embargo, ahora necesitaba saber dónde estaba dirección, y se negaba ha preguntar a algún alumno que la calificaría de 'tonta'.

Pudo observar que aquel instituto era más grande y tenía más alumnos que en el anterior al cual asistía. Y, de repente, se sintió pequeña, porque, de tanta gente que había, sabía a ciencia cierta que no podría integrarse como era debido, y era un miedo que la acorralaba sin dejarle escapatoria. Y era en esos momentos, que prefiria haber echo un gran berrinche, para que, al final, su padre aceptara a regañadientes y la dejara dónde había crecido y estudiado. Pero, no. Siempre se le ocurrían cosas, que se podrían calificar como inteligentes hasta tal punto, demasiado tarde. Era un problema que llevaría siempre consigo, fuera a donde fuese.

Caminó entre todos aquellos alumnos que formaban un corrillo, hablando íntimamente sin reparar en su presencia, gesto que Sakura agradeció de forma inconsciente. Después de pasar entre aquel bullicio, encontró todos los departamentos, de matemáticas, historia… Hasta por fin encontrar la dirección.

Se sintió de manera aliviada, cuando la invitaron a pasar y se encontró con un despacho amplio y cargado de carpetas y hojas por todos lados; tanto en los estantes como en la mesa que estaba ubicada a un lado del recinto, en donde probablemente se encontrara el director escondido entre esa montaña de papeles, y se cercioró de que estaba en lo correcto, cuando un hombre de mediana edad y con poco pelo, levantó la cabeza para mirarla.

- Usted debe ser la señorita Kinomoto, ¿Me equivoco? – Sakura negó con la cabeza, y se posicionó delante del escritorio, para poder entregar el papel que minutos antes había estado mirando.

El director sonrió y se le marcaron unas cuantas arrugas por toda la cara, sin embargo, la castaña sintió que el hombre sentado frente a ella se llevaba bien con todos los alumnos. O, al menos, su aspecto físico decía eso.

- Su clase es 4-B. La acompañaré.

Siguió al director por toda la estancia, recorriendo los pasillos, ahora vacíos, del instituto, el hombre no volvió a hablar, y Sakura no hizo nada para entablar conversación.

Observó sin preámbulos cada pasillo, pared, puertas y demás cosas, algo había en ese instituto que la acongojaba. Comparó su antiguo sitio de estudio con en el que se encontraba ahora, y tuvo que tragar pesado para llevarse lejos el nudo de la garganta. Ese instituto era... demasiado iluminado. Tenía muchísimas ventanas y era imposible que los rayos de sol no se filtraran por ellas. Casi podría jurar que en su antiguo instituto jamás estuvo tan lleno de luz. Las cosas eran muy diferentes.

- Es esta – anunció el director, parándose delante de una puerta color verde, y sacando de los pensamientos a la joven Kinomoto. Tocó varias veces a la puerta, y la abrió sin esperar respuesta alguna. Minutos después salió con una sonrisa, y dio tres palmadas cariñosas en el hombro de Sakura, quien aún se hallaba a fuera –. Ya puedes entrar. Espero que te resulte un lugar agradable.

El director volvió a sonreír antes de emprender marcha por el camino que segundos antes había recorrido junto a ella. Sakura, le hubiese querido dar la razón y un 'gracias' por tener esperanzas de las que ella carecía, pues sabía bien que no iba a encajar de ninguna forma.

Mientras iba caminando hacia dirección, pudo observar como todas aquellas personas que vestían igual a ella, reían, hablaban y se movían muy refinadamente, y las chicas eran demasiado afeminadas de lo que ella podía recolectar de su vida entera, viviendo en un pueblo que ni si quiera se tomaba la molestia de salir en los mapas. Sakura se definía a si misma como una persona crédula, aniñada, infantil y poco femenina. Tenía un caminar torpe y, aunque hubiese echo deporte y le gustara, podía tropezar en menos de un minuto tres veces seguida. Pero eso nunca le importó hasta entrar en ese instituto con toda clase de chicas que provocan un bajón considerable en lo que respectaba a su autoestima.

Hinchó los pulmones de aire, y suspiró, antes de coger el pomo y abrirlo, para encontrarse con millones de pares de ojos, y una cálida sonrisa de su nuevo profesor. Se acercó a él con un paso torpe e inseguro, que resaltaba una gran faceta de su forma de ser.

- Hoy damos la bienvenida a una nueva alumna que ha tenido que ser trasladada inmediatamente – el profesor se fijó en la joven que estaba sonrojada, tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo y apretaba con bastante fuerza la correa de su mochila. El profesor carraspeó para atraer su atención, y al parecer lo consiguió –. ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Eh… Kinomoto Sakura – murmuró para sentir como la tiza entraba en contacto con la pizarra, tras ella, sin embargo no se atrevía a moverse, si quiera a mirar a todas aquellas nuevas caras.

Sabía que si alzaba la cabeza se marearía al encontrarse con todos esos ojos, mirando aquel nuevo espécimen, el bicho raro que entraba a mitad de curso, en un intento de crearse un hueco y hacer amigos.

- Puede sentarse en esa mesa vacía delante de Li Shaoran – el profesor, al encontrar el espacio vacío del alumno dicho, y comprobar que su compañero de al lado, Eriol, tampoco estaba. Carraspeó para callar el murmullo que se levantó tras las palabras dichas por la _nueva_ –. ¿Alguien sabe dónde se encuentran Li Shaoran y Hiragizawa Eriol?

Hubo un silencio colectivo, en el que solo se escuchaban las respiraciones intranquilas de algunos, y el constante repiqueteo de los dedos del profesor, dando contra su mesa, esperando que alguien pudiese contestarle la pregunta que había echo, tan solo hace unos segundos.

- Daidouji, levante la mano para que Kinomoto sepa dónde debe sentarse.

Una mano se alzó entre el silencio rotundo, y Sakura, con su típico paso torpe, se encaminó hacia allí. Se asombró al ver a su compañera de al lado, tenía los ojos fijos en ella, por lo que pudo percatarse de que eran de un color amatista, transmitiendo calidez allí por dónde posaba su vista, su tez era más pálida que la suya propia, sin embargo, hacía resaltar más aún su belleza, y lo que más la sorprendió fue aquel pelo largo, negro, y sedoso, que brillaba con mucha intensidad, aún cuando ni si quiera el sol tocaba contra él. En definitiva, era hermosa, y tanto su pose sentada en la silla o su figura, no supo bien qué, era tan o más afeminada que todas aquellas chicas que vio antes de internarse en dirección.

Se sentó en su lugar correspondiente, y se acomodó torpemente. Su padre, tan atento y cariñoso como siempre, le compró los libros, carpetas, bolígrafos y demás, seguramente, pensando, que con eso sería más que suficiente para que le perdonase. No, esta no se la iba a perdonar ni con un millón de galletas de chocolate que le hiciera, pensó con acritud.

El profesor se sentó en su silla, apuntando no se qué en su libreta, y el único sonido que había en aquellos instantes era su bolígrafo, escribir fuertemente contra la hoja de papel.

Sakura, aún no entendía a la perfección cómo funcionaba todo aquello, en su antigua clase, cuando el profesor apuntaba algo o no les hacía caso, aprovechaban para hablar y armar un poco de escándalo, sin embargo, desde que pronunció aquellos nombres que la clase entera se había sumido en un profundo y largo silencio, como si fueran fieles a algo, o le tuviesen miedo a aquellas dos personas.

Tonterías, pensó Sakura, dirigiendo su mirada verde hacía la ventana, que gracias a Dios, se encontraba justo a su lado, ¿Cómo solo un par de nombres podría formar aquel revuelvo, y sumirlos a toda el aula en un respetable silencio? Qué sería, ¿Miedo? ¿Lealtad? Solo sabía que por muchas cosas diferentes que hubiese en ese colegio, no podía variar tanto de dónde ella provenía. Si tan solo supiese cuán equivocada estaba, quizá hubiera seguido el ejemplo de su nueva clase.

La castaña negó con la cabeza, todo aquello eran estupideces, desvaríos de su cabeza por buscar pegas a su mudanza y querer presentarlas ante su padre, para que reconsidere que lo qué estaba haciendo, estaba mal. Que, por supuesto, a su opinión personal, estaba cometiendo un gran error, pero, su opinión, lamentablemente, no contaba.

En fin, su propósito, era acabar el curso sin tener ninguna suspendida, y, en ese preciso instante, poco le importaba, hacer amistad o estar sola todo lo que quedaba de curso. Porque no tenía intención alguna de volver el año que viene, a ese mismo instituto. No, porque ella era muy diferente, y nunca podría caminar como en ese sitio lo hacían, moviendo las caderas de un lado a otro, siendo femenina y sobretodo hermosa.

Cosa de las que ella, carecía completamente, pensó con amargura.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Se recostó bajo la sombra del árbol más grande del patio, y permaneció mirando el cielo, haciendo caso omiso, a lo que su amigo, hacía en esos instantes. Cerró los ojos, intentando dormitar un poco, sobretodo, porque aquella noche no había pegado ojo. Sonrió con una mueca de diversión y asco al recordar lo que sucedió la noche anterior.

De primeras, él pensó en salir del instituto, ir con Eriol a ver si éste por fin podía ligarse a Ayumi, de quién, hacía más de dos meses se había 'enamorado', o según Shaoran, solo la quería para una simple cosa, que, tarde o temprano, a todos los hombres les llega; sea la mujer que sea. No obstante, Eriol negaba y juraba que la amaba, era una pena que Ayumi no fuera como una chica cualquiera de aquellas del instituto que carecían de cerebro y sentido común.

Pero, volviendo al tema en el por qué no había dormido en toda la noche, era algo completamente diferente al tema referente antes dicho sobre Ayumi y Eriol.

Cuando salió de clase, una chica con el cabello rubio, corto, con ojos claros, piel blanca como la nieve, y una encantadora sonrisa, se presentó delante de él, y solo con pedirle que la ayudara ha hacer unos _deberes_ que no conseguía acabar, supo a lo que aquella chica iba. Así que, después de que pasearan románticamente, un gesto que, por parte de Shaoran, se lo hubiese saltado, sin embargo, sabía la reputación de la chica de cabellos como el oro, y, también sabía que si debía acompañarla por el parque y comerse un helado con ella, lo haría, porque, todos, sin ninguna excepción, estaban enterados de la fama de Shaoran.

Shaoran podía ser cruel y vengativo; depende si la persona le podía aportar algo necesario, o por el contrario, solo se entrometería en su camino, y debería recordar cuáles eran las reglas, y por qué se cumplían. Y, por otro lado, era el mayor conquistador de todo el colegio, y las chicas besaban el suelo por dónde el pisaba, exceptuando a un par, que tenían cerebro.

No obstante, cuando el reloj había marcado las seis de la mañana, obligó a que su amiga, cuyo nombre no recordaba, se fuera sin hacer ruido. Sus cotillas vecinas, venían desde hacía tiempo atrás, echándole un ojo, para luego poder criticarlo, y entrometer en las críticas a Wei, y eso, no podía tolerarlo. Así que, aunque ella le hubiese insultado y dicho de todo, Shaoran le cerró la puerta en la cara, y volvió a echarse, sin pensar en que no podría volverse a dormir.

- ¿Qué, ayer? – preguntó socarronamente, la voz de su amigo, aún, dándole la espalda.

- Su reputación esta bien merecida, sin embargo, me esperaba otra cosa, sin duda – contestó, sin si quiera a abrir los ojos.

- No creas que fuiste el único que ligaste – comentó con una sonrisa extendida por el rostro del chico con gafas.

Shaoran, se sentó de golpe en la hierba, con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, ¿Eriol por fin lo había conseguido con…?

- ¿Ayumi? – Eriol asintió con suficiencia, mientras se recostaba en la hierba, suspirando teatralmente.

- Si, Ayumi – negó con la cabeza, y mantuvo los ojos cerrados –. Al parecer no era una chica con cerebro, solo se estaba haciendo la dura. Me ha decepcionado, realmente.

- Así que ya no estás enamorado, ¿No?

Eriol negó con la cabeza, y se tumbó de lado. Pensando en un tema diferente a su inexistente relación con Ayumi, llevaba rato dándole vueltas, sin embargo, se mantuvo callado, esperando que él le diese el por qué. Había sido esa misma mañana que Shaoran había querido hacer campana, cuando llevaban más de un mes sin saltarse ninguna clase, por el mero hecho de haber sido amenazados por la expulsión. Le hubiese preguntado sin más preámbulos, sin embargo, al ver la sonrisita traviesa, supo al instante, que alguien se había instalado en su mente, para hacerle una mala pasada, no obstante, se había mostrado como siempre y no había dicho nada del tema. Pero la duda aún le corría por la cabeza, de saber quién, cómo y por qué.

Por otra parte, Shaoran, fruncía el ceño, esa Ayumi, desde un buen principio, pensó que tenía cerebro y no podía caer en una trampa tan estúpida, sin embargo, parecía que ella había caído en su propio juego.

Suspiró con un deje de diversión al recordar cuando, accidentalmente y por las prisas, había chocado con su nueva vecina, y cómo le había contestado sin reparar con quién estaba hablando, aunque, quizá, era una chica nueva qué desconocía totalmente quién mandaba, se recordó y eso hizo que, por una extraña razón, se contentara.

Posiblemente porque iba a jugar solo un poco con aquella chica que se mostró tan descaradamente firme ante su presencia. Ni una sola persona le había rechistado al llamar a alguien 'niña' 'estúpida' y demás cosas por el estilo.

Podía ser que esa chica de ojos verdes no durara mucho en aquel instituto si volvía a cruzarse con Li Shaoran.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Acabó de apuntar algunas cosas en la libreta, la guardó en su mochila, y salió disparada de la clase. Nunca, jamás, se había sentido tan mortalmente aburrida en una clase de historia, ella solía, la mayor parte del tiempo, estar atenta y apuntar todo lo que se escribía en la pizarra o se decía oralmente. Podía ser, que el motivo de su aburrimiento y cansancio, era que el tema que estaban enseñando, ella ya lo había dado y, extrañamente, se acordaba y se lo sabía, o que, echaba mucho de menos el pasarse notas en clase con sus mejores amigas, ¿Quién sabe?

Apretó el almuerzo que llevaba entre sus manos, mientras seguía a todo ese tumulto de gente, dirigiéndose al patio, el cual se observaba por la ventana de al lado de su pupitre, era incluso más hermoso, cuando estabas sobre él y podías observarlo de más cerca.

Cuando escuchó cómo su estómago se quejaba, pidiendo algo de comida, apretó el paso, buscando algún sitio solitario en el cual poder pasarse aquella hora sin ser molestada por nadie. Abrió la tapa del almuerzo solo para saber qué era lo que olía tan bien. Se obligó a no pararse en mitad del camino para analizar con más cuidado lo que conllevaba su almuerzo, y agradeció internamente a su padre por aquel manjar que iba a ser devorado cuando consiguiera un sitio sin nadie por lo alrededores. Por ese mismo motivo, hizo de sus pasos más rápidos, sin embargo algo se le impidió.

Chocó sin querer contra algo duro, que parecía ser un cuerpo masculino, que, por lo menos, le sacaba media cabeza de altura. Sin embargo, no le preocupó el choque, sino que toda su comida había sido desparramada por el uniforme de aquel chico.

- ¡Lo siento mucho! – se apresuró a decir con los ojos abiertos del pánico –, ha... ha sido un accidente... – su voz se fue convirtiendo en un inaudito murmullo, cuando se encontró con la mirada ámbar y el rostro del chico con quien chocó esa misma mañana, al salir de su apartamento, que, al parecer, aparte de ser su vecino resultaba ser también un alumno del colegio.

_Oh, no_, pensó al notar como la mirada que le lanzaba, la hacía sentir pequeña y sola, muy sola. No podía tener tanta mala suerte.

- Me has manchado el uniforme – informó el muchacho con la voz dura y gruesa, lo bastante alta, para que la gente de alrededor se fuera acercando, formando una especie de corrillo.

- No... No lo he hecho adrede – murmuró acongojada por saber cómo la calificarían en esos instantes, por haber derramado toda su comida sobre un chico que parecía no tener muy buen genio.

- ¿Y ahora que se supone que voy a ponerme? – su ceño se frunció, al ver como ella solo quería disculparse, notándose a leguas que lo único que la chica castaña deseaba era huir de allí, posiblemente, al verse envuelta en algo así como una pelea el primer día.

- Y-Yo... – tartamudeó, apretando contra si, la cajita de su almuerzo, en un intento de inmovilizarla para que no se le escapara de las manos y pudiera manchar a cualquier otra persona.

- ¿Qué pasa se te ha comida la lengua el gato? – bufó molesto –. No es más que otra niña estúpida – no era su manera de actuar, pero llevaba dos percances con la misma persona en el mismo día, y el saber que ella estaba muerta de miedo ante su reacción, le hacía tener más poder sobre la chica portadora de dos ojos verdes, que en cualquier otra persona.

Sakura frunció el ceño. ¿Niña? ¿Estúpida? ¿Otra niña estúpida? Quiso callarse, y decirse que tenía que irse, sin embargo, al verse acorralada por muchas personas arremolinadas a su alrededor, y al sentirse ofendida por haberla llamado niña y, sobretodo, estúpida, se enfureció un poco más. ¿Qué problema tenía ese chico con ella? Solo había sido un desafortunado accidente.

- ¿Niña estúpida? – repitió, mirando a aquella persona que tenía delante sus ojos – No, no se me ha comido la lengua el gato, pero, ¿Sabes una cosa? – su subconsciente gritó de manera encolerizada que dejara lo que estaba a punto de hacer, sin embargo, la adrenalina se le había escampado por todo el cuerpo, y su mente estaba muy lejos de hacer caso a su subconsciente –. Lo que más lamento de todo esto es haber desperdiciado mi sabrosa comida por culpa de habérseme caído encima de un chico tonto y sin modales. ¡Ah! – exclamó cómo si se le hubiese olvidado algo de repente –, por supuesto, no me importa en absoluto lo que vayas a ponerte.

Sakura le esquivó, y, al parecer, aquella gente se había separado para darle una huída rápida y sin muchos entretenimientos. Aún apretaba fuertemente la cajita contra su cuerpo, y es que, sabía que si dejara de hacer presión, toda ella se derrumbaría. Ahora que había huido de todo aquel gentío, podía jurar que sus piernas eran de pura gelatina, y el temblor de sus manos no era precisamente porque tuviera frío. La adrenalina que minutos antes la había invadido, haciéndose dueña de sus movimientos, parecía haberla abandonado cuando se hubo marchado –huido– del lugar.

Por otra parte, Shaoran, aún contemplaba por donde se había ido la chica castaña, con los ojos entrecerrados, y el torso humedecido a causa de la comida que se había desparramado por sobre su camisa. Parecía cómo si esa chica no supiera quién fuera él, y eso, a gusto de él, hacía las cosas aún más divertidas y atractivas.

Sonrió casi siniestramente, cuando los alumnos, presos del miedo, se fueron yendo poco a poco, temiendo que Shaoran pagara sus malas pulgas con ellos. A su lado solo quedaba Eriol, quien sonreía como siempre, y eso, de una u otra manera, lo enfureció. Sin embargo la sonrisa permanecía allí, quieta sobre sus carnosos labios.

- ¿Sabes, Eriol? – preguntó, de pronto, sobresaltando levemente a su compañero –. Tengo un nuevo objetivo – puntualizó antes de dirigirse hacia dentro del instituto.

- ¿Dónde vas? – preguntó el chico de gafas, aún, con su sonrisa.

- Hacer campana, ¿Vienes? – contestó, sin aturarse.

- Detrás de ti – comentó, antes de ponerse a andar. Aún tenía esa sonrisa puesta en la cara, queriendo adelantarse a los acontecimientos que tendría a todo el colegio en ascuas. ¿Una chica desconocida pone a Shaoran en su lugar? Eso era digno de una buena expectación. Y, el chico de gafas, sentía como las cosas iban a ser muy diferentes a partir de ese momento, no obstante, quería saber lo que pasaría; si su mejor amigo se viniera a bajo por culpa de una chica, o, al contrario, Shaoran pisotearía y haría tragar polvo a la persona que le plantó cara, por primera y única vez en años.

Shaoran sonrió de forma malvada, al recordar el rostro de la chica castaña, cuyo nombre le era desconocido, y rostro no se le olvidaría ni en un millón de años, de eso estaba seguro.

_¿Su objetivo? Esa niña._

* * *

¡Hasta aquí! ¿Qué les apreció el capítulo? Es un poco más largo que el anterior, y espero que os haya gustado :)

Graciaas a todas las personas que dejaron un revieww, me animan bastantee!

Bueno, no tengo mucho tiempo, ya que mi hermano me echa del ordenador ¬¬, así que no me enrrollo!

¡Nos leemos proontoo!

Cuidenseee..!!

_**Marinilla14**_


	3. Perdón

_**Disclaimer: **__Todos los personajes de este fic, pertenecen a CLAMP._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Extremadamente opuestos**

**Capítulo 3: Perdón**

La joven amatista observó con ímpetu, la escena que no hacía mucho acababa de pasar delante de sus ojos. Desde siempre tuvo esa percepción de saber, sin error a equivocarse, cómo es una persona sin si quiera hablar con ella; tal vez por los gestos que la misma hacía o, porque era muy observadora, no lo sabía y, tampoco le importaba.

Aún seguía parada, en medio del camino, observando con sus ojos atentos el camino por el que se había marchado la joven. Sintió un vacío en el estómago al pensar en cómo serían los próximos días, semanas y meses, que durara su estancia en ese instituto, de Sakura. Parecía una joven carismática, alegre, dulce, aniñada e inocente. Sin embargo, aquel arranque que tuvo, no hacía más de cinco minutos, en plantarle cara al chico más cruel y vengativo de todo el instituto, había sido un gran shock, tanto para los alumnos espectadores de la escena como para el propio Shaoran.

Seguramente, el chico ya estaría planeando algo así como su venganza y todas esas bromas pesadas que le caerían a la pobre chica. Sintió pena por ella, se le notaba a leguas que ella no era una persona busca pleitos, no obstante, aún la desconcertaba cómo había osado plantarle cara a aquel chico de ojos marrones.

Pero, ¿Qué podía hacer ella? Absolutamente, nada. No quería meterse en problemas con el sensual y macabro chico que tenía a todos con los cinco sentidos en alarma. Sin embargo, no podía dejar a Sakura en medio de todo aquel caos, ¿Por qué había tenido esa mala suerte de encontrarse con Li Shaoran, antes de que le avisaran del peligro que corría si se encontraba con él de frente?

Tomoyo, giró sobre sus talones, y se fue a resguardar bajo la gran sombra del árbol que había a su derecha, junto a sus amigas. Lamentablemente, ella no podía hacer nada, apreciaba demasiado ese instituto como para verse obligada a cambiarse. Lo sentía por la chica de ojos verdes, pero no estaba en su mano hacer algo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Aún le temblaban las manos, y el corazón aún no había vuelto a su ritmo normal. Cogía y expulsaba aire por la boca, temiendo que si respirara por la nariz, el aire se le quedara estragado en mitad de su función por llegar a los pulmones. Se recostó sobre el grueso tronco, y cerró los ojos, tratando de sentirse tranquila.

Sin mirar por dónde iba, acabó al final del patio, en un lugar casi desierto, para poder respirar con tranquilidad. Sin embargo, sentía un presentimiento acechándola, obligándola a mirar a sus espaldas para cerciorarse de que no había nada ni nadie. Era una sensación... de intranquilidad.

Como era bastante obvio, la poca comida que se salvó tras el encontronazo con aquel joven, no podía si quiera tragársela, parecía como si el estómago se hubiese acongojado, provocando que tragar se le hiciera una tarea imposible y costosa.

Realmente, se lamentaba por no poder probar bocado del almuerzo que, tan amablemente, le preparó su padre.

Lo que quedaba de día no se volvió a encontrar con aquel chico, sin embargo, notó como las personas la evitaban e intentaban por todos los medios no dirigirle la palabra. Al principio, pensó que era porque había llegado nueva y nadie se sentía con ánimo de decirle nada, pero, luego, cuando descifró en la mirada de su compañera de clase –la que levantó la mano, y respondía al apellido de Daidouji– preocupación y temor, supo que había metido la pata y ni si quiera sabía cuándo.

Al llegar a su apartamento, vio una maleta al lado de la puerta de entrada, y a su padre, preparar con rapidez la cena que, probablemente, él no comería.

- ¿Cuándo te vas? – Fujitaka sonrió cálidamente, no obstante, Sakura aún resguardaba resentimiento, y ocultaba, tras una máscara, las amargas lágrimas.

- Enseguida, sé que te dije que me iría por la noche, pero...

- No te preocupes, lo entiendo. El trabajo es el trabajo. Me voy ha hacer los deberes – se encaminó hasta su cuarto, dejando a su padre con la palabra en la boca.

En realidad, los deberes mandados, habían sido puestos para otro día. Así que, tenía la tarde libre, y no sabía exactamente qué hacer. Estuvo un largo rato tumbada en la cama, con la mente en blanco; aún deseaba volver a su pueblo, con todas sus amistades y vivir allí.

Era curioso que no sientes la ausencia de algo cuando ya lo has perdido. Ella perdió su casa, amigos y su vida por culpa del trabajo de su padre, aunque no se lo echara en cara, Fujitaka sabía los sentimientos de Sakura, respecto a ese tema. Estuvo tentada en llamar a Touya para cerciorarse de que todo estaba bien, pero desechó la idea. Estaría burlándose de ella por toda la eternidad.

El timbre sonó, provocando un respingo a Sakura. Se levantó con sigilo, se ocultó tras la pared del comedor, hasta que sintió una voz tan sensual como escalofriante.

- Buenas tardes, ¿Usted es mi nuevo vecino, verdad? – abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, negando con la cabeza. Aquello no podía suceder, aquel chico, de quien era vecina, tenía mala fama en su colegio, no sabía ni cómo ni por qué, pero las miradas, regaladas de sus compañeros, que le mandaban, le dejaban el mensaje muy claro.

No podía estar totalmente segura de lo que se cocía en aquel instituto, respecto a ese alumno, cuyo nombre desconocía. Pero, sabía que, fuese lo que fuera, no podía ser nada bueno.

- Sí, yo soy el dueño del piso, pero mi hija es quien vivirá – casi pudo imaginar a su padre sonriendo.

_¡Estás hablando con el enemigo! ¡Ciérrale la puerta y no me dejes volver al instituto! ¡Te lo ruego!_, tenía los ojos cerrados y se mordía el labio, con la intención de acallar el grito que se afloraba en su garganta.

- ¿Tiene una hija? – Sakura pasó su mano sobre los ojos, aquello iba mal, debía intervenir o, sino, no quería pensar en lo que pasaría.

- Si, se llama Sakura, y deberá tener tu misma edad, o tú eres más grande, no lo sé – la castaña estaba a punto de tirarse de los pelos.

¿Por qué sentía que esa visita no era solo mera cortesía? ¿Estaría evaluando el campo de su enemiga? ¿Querría entrar cuando ella se estuviera duchando y amenazarla?

- Bueno, será mejor que me vaya, vivo en el piso de al lado, por si necesita algo, usted o su hija – Sakura, asomó la cabeza para ver aquel panorama de irrealidad.

Se restregó los ojos con la punta de sus dedos, incrédula. Aquel sujeto arrogante, se había portado bien y echo una reverencia a su padre, y él se la había devuelto, antes de cerrar la puerta.

- Papá, ¿Qué hacías hablando con ese... ese individuo? – preguntó, tragándose las palabras amargas que querían salir sin consentimiento.

- Es un chico bastante majo, deberías ser su amiga, quizá podrías integrarte más conociendo a alguien, ¿No?

- Papá, hace muchos y muchos años que no pisas una escuela siendo alumno, las cosas han cambiado...

- Exageras – concluyó antes de darle la espalda, y seguir cocinando.

- Ojala exagerara – murmuró por lo bajo, mirando de forma amenazante la puerta de entrada.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- ¿Qué? ¿Te han echado a patadas?

Eriol le acosó a preguntas, en el momento en que cerraba la puerta de su casa, y se dirigía al comedor. Suspiró de forma dramática, quitándose la pequeña chaqueta que se puso para causar 'buena' impresión.

- Su padre es un hombre bastante simpático – dijo, dejando el comentario en el aire.

- Entonces, ¿Te olvidas de la chica? – el joven de gafas tenía una bolsa de patatas fritas en su regazo, y su mirada fija en el chico de ojos ámbar.

Se removió el pelo con una mano, y se quedó mirando un punto fijo de la pared, meditando. Eriol, volvió a su tarea de comer patatas, a la vez, que esperaba una respuesta.

- Eriol, te lo digo de verdad – le miró con una mirada semejante a la pena –, esa chica a firmado su sentencia de muerte, y a parte, hay un punto jugando a mi favor, su padre la mayoría del tiempo no estará en casa, así que, su pobre hija estará sola y sin protección. Me gustaría no tener que hacerle nada, pero... las cosas están como están.

Shaoran, le quitó la bolsa de patatas y comenzó a engullir lo que quedaba de comida, dentro de esa bolsa.

- Y, te agradecería, que no te comieses mi comida, que no eres tu el que vas a la compra – le reprochó a su amigo, quien hizo caso omiso a su comentario.

- En fin, echo ya el trabajo, me voy, que he quedado – se puso en pie, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

- ¿Otra vez has quedado con Ayumi?

- ¿Quién? – su entrecejo se frunció, para luego suavizarse –. No, no, es otra, una de cursos superiores. No lo sé, Shaoran. ¡Nos vemos mañana!

Cerró la puerta con un estrepitoso ruido, y Shaoran se estiró sobre el sofá, y encendió la televisión. Él a diferencia de Eriol, no tenía plan. Así que, se quedaría en su piso, descansaría lo suficiente, y, al día siguiente, ya se encargaría de cierta castaña.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Corría por las desconocidas calles de Tomoeda, las lágrimas provocaban que su vista se nublara, y jadeaba cada vez más alto. El aire comenzaba a faltarle, y las piernas a fallarle. Sabía que dentro de poco caería, la atraparía, y, aún así, no quería creerlo._

_Tropezó con una piedra minúscula del suelo, y cayó al suelo de bruces. Cogió todo el aire que se le había negado minutos antes, y, tras escuchar un grito de guerra a su espalda, giró la cabeza. Allí, encima de un tanque militar, se encontraba con medio cuerpo fuera su vecino, cuyo nombre desconocía, la observaba con arrogancia y superioridad, su mirada era heladora, y parecía haber surtido efecto en Sakura, quien aún estaba en el suelo, con todo el cuerpo paralizado, y los ojos desorbitados._

_La iba a matar. La había atrapado, como un gato acorrala a su presa, dejándola indefensa y sola, a punto de devorarla._

_Cuando de repente, se abalanzó contra ella, haciendo gestos semejantes a un gato, y Sakura chilló como un ratón viendo pasar toda su vida._

Abrió los ojos, encolerizada. Tenía la frente perlada de sudor, el pelo se adhería a su cuello y rostro, respiraba con dificultad, y el corazón le martilleaba dentro de su pecho. Tanteó el colchón con sus inseguras manos, confirmando que aún se hallaba en su casa, y, sobretodo, viva.

- Ha sido solo un sueño – murmuró, creyéndoselo –, una terrible pesadilla.

Dejó soltar un bufido. Ese día iba a ser muy largo.

Después de arreglarse y desayunar, se aseguró mirando por la mirilla que, allí, no había nadie. Asomó primero la cabeza, y luego, más confiada, salió y cerró la puerta tras de si.

En el momento, en que se alejó de su edificio, sonrió. No se había encontrado con aquel chico, y, con un poco se suerte, llegaría al colegio sin ningún percance, de camino a él. Tarareaba una canción por lo bajo, quizá no debería ir tan contenta, pero, no podía evitarlo.

Cuando quedaba solo una calle para llegar a su destino, escuchó pasos seguirle, el corazón se le estrujó dentro del pecho, y las manos comenzaron a sudarle. Con disimulo giró la cabeza, de soslayo pudo ver que era él, su vecino, el chico con el que había chocado. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta que le había estado siguiendo? Apretó el paso, yendo con más rapidez. No miró a atrás, pero sabía que le estaba siguiendo.

_Tú no te gires, no mires atrás, si él piensa que no le has visto, pues no tienes por qué aturarte_.

Nunca se alegró tanto de ver el instituto, alto e imperioso, casi echó a correr para perderse por el tumulto de todas esas personas. No obstante, cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya nadie la seguía, ¿Se lo habría imaginado? Por supuesto que no. Sus ojos no le hicieron pasar una mala jugada, o eso quiso pensar.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Se dejó caer en su asiento, ante la mirada atenta de su compañera de al lado, le devolvió la mirada. Y, justo cuando parecía que ella iba a abrir la boca para hablar con el bicho raro del instituto, la silla de atrás se arrastró formando un gran estruendo. Las habladurías de la clase, cesaron en un instante como, si en vez de haber entrado un alumno hubiese entrado el profesor. Giró todo el cuerpo para ver quien era el que había formado todo ese estrépito. Se quedó de piedra al verlo allí, de pie, con su heladora mirada en ella, y sus ansias de venganza se extendían por todo el rostro. Pudo ver de refilón, pues se quedó encarcelada en la mirada de su vecino, que no llevaba el uniforme reglamentario.

Agradeció en silencio que, en ese momento, llegara el profesor, y comenzara a pasar lista. Apenas pudo prestar atención, puesto que el sujeto –que respondía al nombre de Shaoran–, tenía la mirada fija en la nuca de Sakura, y ella la sentía como si le taladraran.

Pensó que, quizás, a medida que el día avanzara, dejaría de ser el blanco de miradas de compasión y pena, sin embargo, todo empeoró cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo.

Shaoran la esperó fuera de clase, donde no había casi ningún alumno, y comenzó a sudar frío.

- ¿Eres Kinomoto Sakura, no? – preguntó, como si no lo supiera de sobra el nombre de la muchacha, pues se le quedó grabado con fuego en la mente.

La susodicha asintió lentamente. Apretaba con fuerza su almuerzo contra su cuerpo, temiendo que se le cayera otra vez en la ropa de Shaoran.

- Tengo que decirte una cosa de suma importancia – su rostro estaba serio, y carecía de emoción –, ayer, cuando chocamos, me tiraste toda tu comida, y me contestaste de esa forma tan... impensable, me enfurecí, no lo niego, pero voy a enmendar este error – Sakura levantó una ceja, confundida –. Quiero que me perdones, no me comporté como un caballero. Lo siento.

La castaña tenía los labios ligeramente abiertos, y su rostro era la viva imagen de la confusión. ¿Qué pasaba en ese colegio? ¿Su intuición le había llevado por mal camino? ¿Todas esas miradas, en vez de compasión, eran de burla?

- N-No pasa nada – susurró, encogida.

- No sabes cuanto me alegra escuchar esto – comenzó a caminar, dejando a una pasmada Sakura, en mitad del pasillo –, ya nos veremos – exclamó, antes de desaparecer por el pasillo.

Eso era lo único que le faltaba, para saber que la gente de Tomoeda, estaba loca.

Comenzó a caminar, sin embargo, antes de dar un paso más, alguien le cogió del brazo y la metió en su clase. Abrió la boca para chillar, pero una mano femenina y cálida, le tapó la boca.

- No chilles – susurró –. Soy Daidouji Tomoyo – dejó caer su pálida mano, para observar el rostro confuso de Sakura.

- ¿Q-Qué quieres? – preguntó en un murmuro asustado.

- Tranquila, no te voy ha hacer nada – se apoyó contra su pupitre, y la observó por largo rato –. ¿Te ha pedido perdón verdad? Shaoran, quiero decir.

- ¿Eh? S-Sí.

Tomoyo negó con la cabeza, y le tendió un papel pequeño, con un número de teléfono apuntado.

- Si pasa algo, llámame – Sakura miró confusa el papel. Necesitaba salir de esa ciudad, ¡Todo el mundo estaba loco!

¿Si pasa algo? ¿Qué tenía que pasar? Aquel chico se había disculpado, y ella se lamentaba por haberlo juzgado mal, puesto que parecía un chico bastante simpático. Frunció el ceño, cabía la posibilidad, de que aquella muchacha quisiera gastarle una broma. Su cerebro se debatió entre qué hacer y no.

La opción más correcta, era salir corriendo, pero, estaba demasiado confusa, asustada y sorprendida para que su cuerpo reaccionara. Lo único que atinó ha hacer fue, negar con la cabeza y devolverle el papelito. No quería ser el blanco predilecto de las burlas, de todo el colegio.

- Sé que es extraño, pero guárdalo – y, dicho esto, la amatista se fue del aula, dejándola clavada en el suelo. Resopló antes de guardárselo en el bolsillo pequeño de su mochila. Luego, ya se encargaría de tirarlo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

El día pasó sin inconvenientes, dejó de sentir esa mirada de furia, clavada en su nuca. Los alumnos parecían más simpáticos, incluso le había saludado. Posiblemente, se dijo, lo sucedido el primer día, había sido producto de su imaginación, debido a los nervios. Solo eso. Se lo fue repitiendo, hasta que se lo creyó.

Todo resultaba casi perfecto, hasta que llegó a su casa. Puesto que no le apetecía subir las escaleras, esperó al ascensor. Cuando subió en él, iba por el segundo piso; escuchó un extraño ruido, luego un breve balanceo que la hizo caer al suelo, y, después, se paró, quedando suspendida en el aire, con las luces apagadas.

_No, no, no, no, por favor_, no odiaba los sitios pequeños y estrechos, pero sí quedarse en ellos mucho rato. Comenzó a jadear, y, desperada, tocó la campana de alerta, varias veces. Entre la oscuridad, vio un papel enganchado en el espejo del ascensor. Lo cogió, y lo alumbró haciendo luz con su móvil.

"_Pensé que la mente femenina tenía inteligencia, y que la masculina carecía de ella. Pero, veo que no. Nunca te fíes de alguien que hace las paces y, luego, todo el colegio te comienza a tratar bien. En fin, espero que no seas claustrofóbica, sino, lo pasarás muy mal._

_Con cariño, Shaoran"_

Arrugó el papel entre sus manos, con un millón de preguntas rondándole por la mente. ¿Cómo sabía que estaba ella en el ascensor? ¿Y si, en vez de ella, hubiese subido otra persona? ¿Como había conseguido aturar el ascensor?

Desperada, apretó, seguidamente, el botón de la campanita. Las lágrimas se apretujaron en sus ojos, y la rabia, el desespero y la impotencia, se hicieron uno.

- ¡Socorro! – gritó –, ¡El ascensor se ha parado! – chilló, al borde del colapso.

¿El techo estaba más bajo o, era ella, que estaba enloqueciendo?

Se acordó del número de teléfono de la chica amatista, Daidouji Tomoyo, y la llamó, agradeciendo haber portado con ella su móvil. Se fijó que no era un número de casa, sino, el propio móvil de la chica, eso la sorprendió de sobremanera.

- ¿Quién? – preguntó una dulce voz, al otro lado de la línea.

- ¿Daidouji? Soy Kinomoto Sakura – habló apresuradamente, no sabía cuanto tiempo duraría la poca cobertura que le quedaba, así que tenía que pedir ayuda –, ¡Li Shaoran me ha dejado encerrada en el ascensor! Necesito tu ayuda.

- ¿Dónde vives? – Sakura, como nueva ciudadana de Tomoeda, no conocía su calle, así que depositó todas sus esperanzas a la suerte.

- Donde vive Li, ¿Sabes dónde es?

- ¿En el mismo edificio?

- Sí – dijo, con voz sombría.

- Voy para allá, no te preocupes.

La llamada se cortó; se había quedado sin cobertura. Se sentó en el suelo, procurando no ensuciarse, y esperó. Jugó con el móvil, hizo los deberes de la escuela –con la poca luz que el móvil le proporcionaba–, pensó en sus amigos, en su padre, en Touya, en lo qué haría a partir de ahora, en Li Shaoran, en Daidouji, en fin, cuando el ascensor volvió a moverse y la chica amatista la esperaba fuera, se dio cuenta de cuán aburrida había estado allí a dentro.

Abrazó a Tomoyo, pues necesitaba un bastón de apoyo, una amiga en aquella tétrica ciudad. La joven amatista la consoló, dándole breves palmadas, y la acompañó hasta la puerta de su casa.

En cuanto estuvo segura dentro de su vivienda, un pensamiento le cruzó la mente, de forma fugaz. Y, en su interior, se asustó.

_Esto es la guerra Li Shaoran._

* * *

¡Hasta aquí! Bueno, como siempre, espero que les haya gusatdo, y me dejen sus opiniones :)

¡Nos leemos pronto!

Cuidenseee..!!

**Marinilla14**_  
_


	4. Rumores

_**Disclaimer: **__Todos los personajes de este fic, pertenecen a CLAMP._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Extremadamente opuestos**

**Capítulo 4: Rumores**

Mientras caminaba de regreso a casa, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, Shaoran, tenía la mente puesta en la castaña de rasgos aniñados. Era una pena que aquel día no le pudiese hacer ninguna 'travesura', puesto que la chica era demasiado escurridiza; parecía que oliera el peligro, y huyera hasta casi al final del patio. Le hacía gracia ver a alguien tan miedica, ni si quiera se atrevía a estar a cinco metros de él, aún cuando estaban en clases y el profesor se iba de ella, Sakura, se las maquinaba para estar en la otra punta del aula.

Parecía como si supiera que él no le haría nada, estando bajo el ojo del profesor. ¿Alguien le estaría diciendo cosas, para autoprotegerse? Desechó esa idea, rápidamente. Era imposible. Todo el mundo se alejaba de Shaoran, y nadie se atrevía a llevarle la contraria; en ese colegio, hasta el más tonto hacía relojes. Nadie le estaría ayudando, a no ser que quisiesen tentar a la suerte.

Aunque...

...¿Como había logrado salir del ascensor? El portero del edificio, ese día informó a los propietarios, que se ausentaría hasta el día siguiente, entonces, ¿Cómo logró salir en menos de una hora? No había conseguido ninguna pista sobre el/la 'amiguito/a' de su querida vecina, y él lo sabía _todo_.

Por las vecinas cotillas supo que alguien se había quedado encerrado en el ascensor, la chica nueva del quinto piso o eso le había dicho la mujer mayor del primer piso, y, casualmente, la nota no estaba por ningún sitio del ascensor. Se auto convenció de que quien la ayudó, fue algún vecino caritativo aunque no las tenía todas consigo.

A lo lejos, vio a la castaña entrar al edificio con rapidez. Sonrió siniestramente; ni en su propia casa debería sentirse segura, le daba un poco de pena, pero nadie le aconsejó mancharle la ropa con su comida y gritarle cuatro impropios. Shaoran, subió por el ascensor, mientras sentía las pisadas suaves de su vecina pisar los peldaños de las escaleras.

Sakura se encontraba parada delante de la puerta de su apartamento mientras buscaba la llave por el bolsillos delantero de la mochila, con el ceño fruncido puesto que no la encontraba. La dejó en el suelo, y la buscó por todos sitios posibles, hasta que la halló metida entre los libros, la sacó no sin un poco de esfuerzo y la miró como si fuera de otro planeta, ¿Cómo había ido a parar, justamente, allí? Que ella recordase no la había sacado del bolsillo delantero. Shaoran caminaba tranquilamente por el pasillo sin que su presencia fuera notada por la castaña. Frunció los labios, aguantándose la risa que le quemaba el pecho; le estaba comenzando a dar pena, todo el día alejándose de él para que se encontraran a las puertas de su casa, de una seguridad que no tenía.

- Hola, Sakura – saludó, colocándose a su espalda. La chica se estremeció, el vello se le puso de punta, y el corazón comenzó a retumbarle en los oídos; no podía estarle pasando eso a ella.

Shaoran, se acercó un paso a la castaña.

- ¿No me vas a saludar? Es de mala educación, lo sabes, ¿No? – preguntó con una sonrisa ladina.

- ¿Qué quieres? – se giró, apegándose a la puerta, marcando las distancias.

- ¿Con esa frialdad tratas a tu vecino y compañero de clase? – las muecas de Sakura, las estaban comenzando a resultar graciosas, casi cómicas.

- Te trato como te mereces – alzó la barbilla, retándolo.

Era una chica con agallas, la pena es que iba a durar poco.

- No, no y no. ¿Tú no aprendes en la escuela? – alzó las cejas, aparentemente divertido –, ¿No entiendes, aún, por qué todos me evitan? Deberías hacer lo mismo, aunque, claro, tú metiste la pata el primer día, así que... vas a lamentarlo igual... Te alejes o no.

- ¿Crees que me impresionas? – se cruzó de brazos, y lo miró aburridamente.

- ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de que todo esto es una máscara? – la imitó, y sonrió con autosuficiencia.

- Piensa lo que quieras, Li – contestó, abriendo la puerta, sin quitar la mirada de aquel sujeto.

Cerró de un fuerte portazo, y Shaoran suspiró dramáticamente, ¿Es que esta chica no aprendía?

…**SakuraxShaoran…**_SakuraxShaoran_**…**SakuraxShaoran**…SakuraxShaoran…**_SakuraxShaoran_**…**SakuraxShaoran**…**

Se dejó caer de rodillas, y suspiró. Se llevó las manos al pecho, como si pudiera regular los latidos de su corazón; había pasado una semana y media desde que la dejó encerrada en el ascensor. Tuvo un rayo de esperanza cuando solo la miraba de lejos, controlando todos sus movimientos, pero, siempre a la distancia. ¿Por qué toda la mala suerte recaía sobre ella? Alzó la vista al techo, y dijo como si hablara con alguien:

- ¿Podrías repartir un poco las desgracias, no? – no es que creyera que hubiese un Dios en el cielo, pero, injustamente, no sabía por qué era la única que sufría los berrinches de su vecino.

Se levantó del suelo, y se dirigió a su habitación; había echo caso, al pie de la letra, lo que le dijo Tomoyo. No dejar ver sus debilidades ante Shaoran, sentirle como un igual, como si no pudiera destruirte la existencia con un chasquido de dedos. Y así lo hizo, se imaginó que quien la pinchaba era Touya y las palabras sonaron con mucha más fluidez, pero, en cuanto estuvo lejos de la vista de cualquiera, se derrumbó como un castillo de naipes.

¿Bastaría para mantener a Li alejado de ella? O, por el contrario, ¿Con más ganas de arruinar su vida tendría? No lo sabía, y esperaba que Tomoyo tuviera razón en tratarlo de la misma manera, puesto que sus fuerzas comenzaban a flaquear. Y encima su familia no estaba allí para ayudarla.

Después de abrir las ventanas, pues ese día era un día sumamente caluroso, se fue a la ducha; sentía las gotas de sudor bajarle por el cabello, y filtrarse por la ropa.

…**SakuraxShaoran…**_SakuraxShaoran_**…**SakuraxShaoran**…SakuraxShaoran…**_SakuraxShaoran_**…**SakuraxShaoran**…**

Miraba la televisión mortalmente aburrido, a esa hora él debería estar por la calle con Eriol, decidiendo a que chica llevarse a la cama, pero, hacía unos días que su mejor amigo se comportaba de forma extraña. Algunos días como hoy, desaparecía sin decir nada, y el móvil estaba desconectado, era como si tuviera algún secreto que no le pudiese contar ¡A él! A su mejor amigo. Y, entonces, comenzó a sentir miedo. Miedo de verdad.

Se incorporó con la mirada asustada. Podría ser que Eriol estuviera cansado de esos juegos de engatusar a cualquier chica, podría ser que se hubiera cansado de su compañía, podrían ser muchas cosas y las únicas que se le ocurrían todas eran malas... Cogió aire, y lo fue soltando poco a poco; Eriol no era de ese tipo de personas, en el fondo, era amable, simpático y fiable. Nunca sería su puñalada trapera... ¿Verdad?

Con ambas manos se desordenó el pelo, todo eso le estaba provocando que pensara, y no le gustaba ni un poco lo que se imaginaba... hasta que sintió el agua de la ducha del piso de al lado, y una dulce voz cantar.

Era una pena que las habitaciones y el lavabo de Sakura, estuvieran pared con pared con el comedor de Shaoran.

Una sonrisa casi siniestra cruzó por su rostro... La mejor manera de distraerse de sus propios problemas, era creando más a otras personas ajenas. Como Sakura, por ejemplo. Se levantó del sofá casi de un salto, y no pudo evitar sentirse como un niño que estuviera a punto de hacer alguna travesura a espaldas de su madre.

…**SakuraxShaoran…**_SakuraxShaoran_**…**SakuraxShaoran**…SakuraxShaoran…**_SakuraxShaoran_**…**SakuraxShaoran**…**

Se encontraba metida en la ducha, sintiendo el placer del agua recorrerle todo el cuerpo. Cantaba una canción que había escuchado de refilón en el colegio; solo se sabía el estribillo, pero no le importaba. Se enjabonó el pelo, y su voz sonó más fuerte, cuando decía la frase que más le gustaba de la estrofa.

Cuando acabó de ducharse, antes de colocarse la toalla alrededor del cuerpo, sonó el timbre. Apresurada, se puso la toalla, se secó los pies, y se dirigió a la puerta. Miró por la mirilla, pues no esperaba visita de nadie, Tomoyo le dijo que esa tarde no podía quedar y le asustaba que fuera su querido vecino con algún plan en mente para hacerla quedar en ridículo, como de costumbre. Se quedó anonada cuando vio que no había nadie, y el corazón le retumbó en el pecho.

_¿Habrá sido un fantasma?_, ese pensamiento superó todas sus expectativas sobre su vecino gamberro casi prefería eso a tener que enfrentarse con espíritus del más allá. Abrió la puerta lo suficiente para poder ver por una rendija, y encaró una ceja, al ver una caja a dos metros de su puerta.

Salió de su piso, no sin antes cerciorarse de que no había ningún cotilla metiche revoloteando por allí cerca; se agachó para coger la caja, y, después, sintió el peor sonido del mundo.

La puerta se cerró a sus espaldas, y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. En un intento vano, se acercó a ella e intentó abrirla. Pudo sentir sus ojos aguarse y los labios temblar, quería echarse a llorar como una niña pequeña y llamar a su padre para que la sacara de ese piso, de ese colegio y de esa estúpida ciudad, que lo único que encontraba eran problemas avecinarse sobre ella, como una lluvia de meteoritos.

- No puede ser, no puede ser, ¿Cómo puedo tener tanta mala suerte? – se preguntó con la voz quebrada. Probó una vez más para abrir la puerta, pero no; viviría gafe y moriría gafe.

Apoyó la cabeza en su puerta, y comenzó a darse pequeños golpecitos. Lo peor de todo no era el hecho de haberse quedado en la calle, sino, debería ir a la portería en busca del portero y pedirle las llaves. En una situación normal no le hubiese importado, pero estaba en toalla, con gotas de agua resbalándose por todo su cuerpo, estaba descalza y comenzaba a sentir frío.

Ya lo había pasado muy mal la semana en la cual todos los vecinos, sin excepción, le preguntaban cómo se encontraba después de su suspendida en el aire con el ascensor. Pero, claro, no podía decir que había sido el gamberro de Li puesto que nadie la creería, y la juzgarían sin pruebas, dios, que mal lo había pasado esos siete días. Frunció los labios, aguantándose las lágrimas, casi prefería mil veces quedarse dentro del ascensor durante horas que verse en aquella situación. Ahora la tomarían como a una degenerada y lanzada, y escucharía pequeños murmuros que dirían "mira por allí va la que exhibe su cuerpo, por favor, en este edificio somos gente decente y viven niños pequeños".

Suspiró, no le quedaba otra.

Se volvió para dirigirse escaleras abajo, cuando sus ojos verdes chocaron contra los conocidos ámbar. Ese brillo burlesco le hizo desatar su ira. No sabía cómo, pero había sido él, lo sentía en su rostro, aquella mirada, esos labios en una mueca semejante a una sonrisa, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, las cejas alzadas... ¡Había sido él! Por su culpa estaba en la calle, en toalla, a punto de ser llamada degenerada y con el tiempo contado para estar en boca de todos los vecinos.

- ¡Se puede saber qué te he hecho! – exclamó, acercándose a él.

- ¿Perdona? ¿Qué te crees? ¿Qué he sido yo quien ha cerrado la puerta? Quien ha abierto las ventanas de tu piso, y por eso la puerta se ha cerrado, ¿De veras lo piensas? – preguntó con una expresión de total inocencia.

Bueno... desde ese punto de vista parecía una total locura, pero, ¿Cómo, justamente él, aparecía para reírse de ella? ¿A caso tenía olfato para las desgracias y tenía que reírse de ella? ¡Estaba comenzando a volverse loca! Definitivamente, acabaría en el manicomio.

- En realidad, me das un poco de pena – dijo pensativo –. Lo que has debido de sufrir con lo del ascensor, y ahora esto – negó con la cabeza y le sonrió –. En fin, me voy, espero que este problemita haya sido arreglado cuando venga. Estoy ansioso por saber qué opinarán las vecinas.

Shaoran esquivó el pequeño cuerpo de Sakura, no sin antes echarle una mirada a esa silueta que día a día se escondía tras ese uniforme el cual lo único que dejaba a la vista eran las piernas pálida de su vecina, realmente la castaña era hermosa para cualquier hombre, que pena que nadie se le acercase por su culpa.

- ¡Espera! – la chica se dio la vuelta para fijar su vista en la nuca de su 'rival' –. Esto es tu culpa, debes ayudarme.

Estupefacto, se dio la vuelta, y al ver el rostro aniñado y desencajado de Sakura, quiso echarse a reír. ¿Por quién lo había tomado? Él era Li Shaoran la persona que hacía las cosas para su propio beneficio, no para ayudar a los demás, sobretodo, ¿Por qué tenía que brindar su precioso tiempo en ayudar a la chica que le hacía la vida imposible? Realmente, no veía la gravedad del problema con verdaderos ojos.

- Si eres torpe, eres torpe – sentenció –. ¿_Crees_ que te voy a ayudar? Deja de ver películas _telenovelas_ en las que el chico malo se vuelve bueno porque _esto_ es la vida real.

Y dicho esto, se alejó sin volver la mirada atrás.

…**SakuraxShaoran…**_SakuraxShaoran_**…**SakuraxShaoran**…SakuraxShaoran…**_SakuraxShaoran_**…**SakuraxShaoran**…**

Acurrucada en su cama se obligaba a pensar en otra cosa. Intentaba olvidar esas miradas sorprendidas, los cotilleos de aquellas mujeres y los rumores que habían comenzado a rondar por el edificio. _No, ni harta de vino_, se dijo en su mente como un eco en la montaña. Shaoran se las iba a pagar todas juntas, eso lo podía jurar, aún cuando tuviera que ponerse a su nivel, caer tan bajo como él o ser odiada por todos en esa ciudad, no le importaba porque, ya que no podía huir de Tomoeda, al menos viviría con la venganza cumplida.

- _Así que esta chica y Shaoran están junto._

- _Parecía buena chica y ha ido acabar con el peor de toda la ciudad._

- _Ahora entiendo porque va exhibiendo su cuerpo por todo el edificio._

- _Pobrecita, se ve que está enamorada._

Se tapó las orejas con ambas manos, y calló todas esas frases que resonaban en su mente como un eco. ¿Cómo podían pensar semejante cosa? No podía entender de dónde había salido ese chisme, aunque podía hacerse una idea. Realmente Shaoran se las iba a pagar todas juntas, aún cuando tuviera que darle dónde más le dolía.

Lamentablemente, no sabía ni cómo ni cuándo ni por qué, pero ese rumor no solo había hecho mella en su edificio...

...sino, también en el instituto.

…**SakuraxShaoran…**_SakuraxShaoran_**…**SakuraxShaoran**…SakuraxShaoran…**_SakuraxShaoran_**…**SakuraxShaoran**…**

Al día siguiente, en cuanto puso un pie en el instituto, Tomoyo la cogió por el brazo y la llevó hasta un pasillo vacío de cursos inferiores, los que seguramente ya estarían en clase, o en su defecto llegarían tarde, un sitio perfecto para que Shaoran no las descubriera.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó atónita, antes la carrera que se había pegado por culpa de su amiga.

- Sakura – jadeó –. Dime que es mentira.

- ¿El qué?

- Lo tuyo con Shaoran – fue como si se golpeara de pronto con una enorme piedra puesta ingeniosamente en su camino. No podía ser tan desgraciado. ¿Cómo lo había conseguido? Podía aguantarlo en su edificio puesto que no le importaban las habladurías de sus vecinas chismosas, pero, en el instituto era otra cosa. Los alumnos eran de lo peor te avasallaban con sus quisquillosas miradas y lo peor, cuando se creaba un rumor, las mentiras de todos hacían de esa pequeña mentira una gran bola de cosas sin sentido.

- ¡Ese...! – exclamó sin encontrar un insulto apropiado –. Tomoyo, tengo que hacer lo que sea para desmentirlo. No sé cómo lo ha conseguido, pero todo eso no es verdad.

- Sakura, cuéntamelo todo.

La castaña suspiró, y comenzó a explicarle sobre su 'pequeño' problema del día anterior. Tomoyo la escuchó sin interrumpirla, sin embargo cuanto más información llegaba a sus oídos más rabia le entraba; Sakura era una chica que a primera vista parecía como si nada le importase, no obstante, le afectaban las cosas como puñaladas por la espalda, y ella, como amiga que era, se encargaría de ayudarla, aún cuando Shaoran se diera cuenta y comenzara una venganza contra ella.

- Tranquila, te ayudaré.

- No, Tomoyo, si te metes ese Li también creará una conspiración en tu contra – sacudió la cabeza, y le sonrió –. Yo estaré bien, aunque parezca que no, tengo mis ideas, pero necesito saber unas cuantas cosas.

Su amiga sonrió, y después de quedar para esa misma tarde, se dirigieron a clase por caminos separados, sobretodo, Shaoran no debía saber quién era la persona que estaba a favor de Sakura.

Los rumores se fueron extendiendo por toda la escuela y en menos de una hora todo el instituto sabía del romance entre el gamberro de Li y la alumna nueva: Kinomoto. No se dignó a dirigirle ni una mirada a Shaoran, quien se encontraba bastante sonriente en su asiento, pero, aún cuando el profesor estaba explicando pudo sentir con tanta claridad las palabras de su compañero de atrás.

- Cariño, no es bueno que me trates así en público, luego podrías lamentarlo – esas palabras fueron en un susurro dirigidas exclusivamente hacía ella que encontraron con perfección a sus oídos.

Sí, Li Shaoran lo iba a pagar caro.

* * *

...Lo sé, hace como dos meses más o menos que no actualizo, pero, entenderme. Estaba de vacaciones, no me apetecía hacer nada, luego me fui dos semanas, no hice absolutamente nada, y me odiais, y lo entiendo: yo también me odiraría.

Dejando de lado los insultos y maldiciones que me queréis decir; ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? A mí me convence un poco, pero claro, no es a mí a quién le tiene que convencer y gustar xD. Así que espero vuestras opiniones y demás. Con el siguiente intentaré no tardarme tanto, pero... la siguiente semana empiezo bachillerato y mis horas en el ordenador serán recortadas considerablemente, así que si subo algún capítulo será en fin de semana y prometo no tardarme tanto.

¡Nos leemos pronto! :D

Cuidenseee.!


End file.
